Seryu Ubiquitous vs Raiden
Description Cyborg vs Cyborg! They fight for justice... or so they say. Will Seryu be able to overpower Raiden? Or will Jack show Seryu how to let er rip? Interlude Wiz: Justice. Heroes. Normally these two go together well. But these two have very twisted ways of unleashing justice upon their enemies. Boomstick: Seryu Ubiquitous, the psycho cyborg of Jaegers. Wiz: And Raiden, also known as Jack The Ripper. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Seryu Ubiquitous Seryu: Justice is served. Boomstick: This chick must be in acid. No wait, she's practically drank a whole dam of acid. Wiz: As the daughter of an Imperial Officer, Seryu had a strong desire for justice and wants to follow him in his footsteps after her father's untimely death. She trained under the Imperial Captain, Ogre, who trained her martial arts. Boomstick: Aaaaand then Ogre died and Seryu lost another father figure. But don't worry, she had another one named Dr. Stylish. That is one awesome name, by the way. Wiz: Taking Seryu under his wing, Dr. Stylish gave Seryu a couple of cybernetic enhancements to help her in battle. Boomstick: She's got a flail, a giant sword and even fucking missiles! (Seryu shoots down Mine and Tatsumi with a bombardment of missiles and cannon fire) Boomstick: Are we positive she's not Michael Bay's daughter? Wiz: Seryu is equipped with the set of weapons called Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings. These weapons were designed by Dr. Stylish himself. Boomstick: Unfortunately, he died too. She loses yet another father figure. But hey, it's worth losing proxy dads when they leave behind their legacies to you. Who wouldn't want to have giant drills and cannons on their arms? Wiz: However, her most common weapon is her Teigu. Teigu are ancient weapons designed to be the deadliest weapons on the battlefield and are impossible to destroy unless their core is destroyed. Boomstick: Seryu's Teigu is Hek...Heckta...Heekto... Wiz: Hekatonkheires-- Boomstick: Coro! Coro, that's his name. Coro is a very scary dog Teigu. Like, I'd rather have cat then him in my house. Wiz: Coro may look like a small dog at first but once activated, he becomes a large hulking monster. He's solely suited for combat. And although he has a bit of defense, he's mostly suited for offense. Boomstick: He also helps Seryu use her other weapons by giving it to her. But I don't know how he does it. I mean, he doesn't look like he's carrying--''' (Coro bites down Seryu's arm so she can use her weapon) '''Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK?! HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THIS ANIME?!?!?! Wiz: Seryu has managed to kill Sheele, take down armies singlehandedly and even last long enough to overpower Mine. Boomstick: But in the end, it's not enough as she still lost to the sniper girl, forcing Seryu to use her last resort. Wiz: In the event she gets defeated, she'll use her self destruct bomb in her head named Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells. It is unknown how big the explosion is but it definitely covers a wide radius. Boomstick: But it also costs her her own life. Not only that, she's also insane as hell, sometimes losing focus and becomes batshit crazy in battle. Wiz: She was mislead into thinking she fought for justice and thus, still believes what she does is right. In the end, she took away her own humanity and her own life. Boomstick: Still, Seryu is no slouch in battle. I don't know about you, but I would not mess with a walking, talking Michael Bay movie. Seryu: Crush her to death!!! (Coro proceeds to crush Mine in his hands, with Mine screaming in pain as Seryu laughs maniacally) Raiden Raiden: My sword is a tool of justice... Wiz: Raiden. A cyborg capable of impossible feats and survived the deadliest enemies. But before he was all this, he was just a young boy in Liberia named Jack. Boomstick: Young Jack was orphaned at a young age and was adopted by the American traitor, Sears, also known as Solidus Snake. Would've been fun if only Solidus wasn't the one responsible for Jack being an orphan in the first place. "I'm your dad now!" Wiz: During his youth, he was forced to fight in Liberia even when he was just a child. This made him earn his now famous nickname, Jack the Ripper. Boomstick: But after dear old dad abandoned him, he joined Foxhound to repent for his mistakes. During that time he also fell for a girl named Rose. Wiz: However, when the evil organization named Patriots captured Raiden, this would forever change his life...in more ways than one. Boomstick: Let's just summarize it. Jack gets captured, gets tested on and turned into a cyborg. There. Can we talk about how badass he is now? Wiz: Sure! Jack, after earning the code name Raiden, became a cybernetic killing machine. Though they're definitely absurd, his feats are beyond your average cyborg warrior. Boomstick: He can lift and throw a Metal Gear RAY! That's gott be like over a thousand tons. He can also suplex an even bigger Metal Gear then uses it's building sized sword against it! That's swordception right there. Wiz: Raiden's main weapon is a High Frequency blade. And although he has a lot of them, his current one is the one known as Murasama. Originally belonging to Samuel Rodriguez, Murasama is capable of cutting objects at a molecular level, meaning, it can cut through almost anything! Boomstick: Think that's OP? How about when he uses this thing called Zandatsu. Where he slows his perception of time, allowing him to use his scanner to detect enemy weak points and slice them as precisely or as rapidly as he likes. Combatants are Set! DEATH BATTLE! Seryu and Coro over look a camp of rebel soldiers. She's hiding on some trees to keep a safe distance. Seryu: Coro! It's time to bring justice to these evil doers! The two of them jump down and begins slaughtering the rebels. Meanwhile, Raiden is running on some mountains as he keeps looking for the new group he's been told about: Jaegers. Apparently they're like the Winds of Destruction, but worse. Suddenly, Kevin comes out of his Codec. Kevin: Raiden. We detected one of the Jaegers in the vicinity. Raiden: Which one? Wave? Kurome? Esdeath? Kevin: Someone new. We have zero info about her. Go deal with her before she causes more damage. Raiden: On it. Raiden then turns off his Codec and heads to the direction in his map. Back with Seryu, she's just finished killing the rebels as Coro is currently nibbling on a piece of bloodied cloth. Seryu: I wonder what should we do next, Coro. Suddenly, Raiden lands on the ground, creating a small crater upon his landing. He looks at Seryu and at Coro before drawing his sword. Seryu tilts her head curiously. Seryu: Are you a part of the evil Night Raid? Raiden: None of your business. I'm here for a Jaeger. Seryu: *starts smiling creepily* That's great! I could use some more time to kill evil! Coro! Number 3! Coro bites her right arm and, once he spits the arm out, the arm has been replaced by a giant blade. Raiden: Cyborg? Shit...Not again. Seryu: What's wrong, villain?! Scared?! Raiden: *prepares a fighting stance* No. I'm just getting irritated of fighting another cyborg. I'll make this quick. Seryu: Justice will be served! I've been training for this! Raiden: At some cheap Ivy League school? FIGHT! (Hot Wind Blowing) Results Voting Who do you think will win? Seryu wins! Justice is served! Split her wide open, Raiden! Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles